1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a supporting member.
2. Background
The display device generally includes the backlight module and the display module. The backlight module includes light sources such as Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (HCFL), Electrical Luminescence (EL) and Light-Emitted Diode (LED). For the purpose of modulating the emitted light or elevating the quality of light, in addition to the light sources, the backlight module usually further includes an optical adjustment component such as optical film, diffuser film, reflective film and light guide plate. Even though the light sources and the quality of the optical adjustment component is continuously improved, how to select and combine these films is still an issue for achieving a display device with desired display effect.
Take the light source of LED for example. As shown in FIG. 1, LED can work with an optical adjustment component 90 so that the display device has good light expansion and light mixing. Take an optical adjustment sheet 900 for example. The optical adjustment sheet 900 is supported by a supporting structure 93a above the light source 95. The supporting structure 93a can be a plug-unplug type structure with a positioning part 930a. The positioning part 930a has a trim clip fastener 931. The trim clip fastener 931 can be pressed to extend into a positioning hole 990a on a backplate 99 of the backlight module; the trim clip fastener 931 then expands and interferes with the backplate 99. However, it is difficult to confirm from an obverse side whether the trim clip fastener 931 expands and the assembling of the supporting structure 93a to the backplate 99 is completed unless the backplate 99 is turned upside down to confirm. In addition, although the trim clip fastener 931 of the supporting structure 93a ensures the engaging ability of the positioning part 930a, to disassemble the trim clip fastener 931 from the backplate 99 is consequently not easy.